


Call of duty

by Xandertheman50000



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, Just kind of making this to test the waters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandertheman50000/pseuds/Xandertheman50000
Relationships: Alex (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Farah Karim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up with a start. He shot in to the sitting position. He let a sigh of relief, and look down to his left to see the love of his life Farah Karim some see here as tough and grizzled. Witch is understandable she was. She is a tough woman it is one of the many reasons he loved her. Alex kisses her on the forehead, and looked around their shared room just thinking when he felt A hand pull him down. He herd Farrah say Tiredly “come here” he gave chuckle when hearing that. As she put her head on his bare chest he smiled at her. She look up and said “what” Alex replied saying “your really beautiful”. Her cheeks turn little pink after that comment. She smiled and said “your not so bad yourself” He kissed her after that one. She Laid her head back on his chest and went back to sleep. He slowly fell back to sleep to.


	2. On a mission

Alex and farah were on a mission with Price and Gaz. They were in the middle of the desert sitting around a campfire. It was not very common that they had a mission that last overnight but this was a exception. They were just sitting around talking about their past. After talking for about 30 minutes they all decided to go to sleep.

Alex crawled into their shared tent followed by Farah. They laid in their sleeping bags. Farah laid her head on his chest it was basically her pillow at this point. Alex put his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

When they woke up and walked out their tent to see Price and Gaz packing both their tents. Alex and Farah pack up to and they all started heading to the enemy base. Were Farah’s army were waiting. Alex and price took one group and Farah and Gaz took another Alex gave Farah a good luck kiss. After clearing out the base and, Price filled out a report. Alex and Farah went home.


	3. Morning sex

Alex woke up to feel Farah's head on his chest. He was able to move his body to not to wake he up. He sat on the edge of their bed thinking to himself until. He felt arms rap around him he smiled to himself then Farah spoke “good morning honey what’s wrong” “nothing” he said. Then he slipped back in to bed and kissed her she grabbed his shirt and tried to take it off him. “What are you doing” he said. Farah gave him a smirk and said “just trying to heat things up” “ok then” Alex said taking of his shirt they started kissing again then Farah took off her clothes witch led to Alex taking of his boxers. Alex pulled away from the kiss and lined his cock up with her vagina “ready” he said. She nodded he pushed all the way in her she let out a loud moan he sat there to let her adjust. Farah look him in the eyes and nodded Alex pulled out to the tip then slammed himself back in making them both moan. Alex started to speed up making Farah moan. After 30 minutes of going at it. Alex felt himself draw closer to release. Farah felt the same. Alex said “Farah I am close” he said“I am to” she said. Alex pulled out and shot a Load on Farah’s well built stomach. As Alex release Farah came to Alex fell to her side after cleaning her up she lade on his chest. “It’s been awhile since we did that” Farah said “I know” Alex Replied “I love you Alex” Said Farah “I love you to” Alex replied


End file.
